


This Night Inverted

by RedOrchid



Series: Membership [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Exhibitionism, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Membership verse, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Orgy, Public Sex, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sex Club, Sex Magic, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Voyeurism, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 03:12:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17716931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: As though the man can feel Magnus’ eyes on him, he turns his head, locking eyes with Magnus from across the room. He smiles, dark and promising. For a moment, Magnus forgets his mission for the Clave—the other man’s eyes drawing him in until he’s helpless against them.Alexander Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And Magnus’ target for the night.





	This Night Inverted

**Author's Note:**

> Choose your own setting! This can be read either as part of the Membership sex club verse (aka as sexual roleplay), or as role-reversal alternate universe with two strangers getting hot and heavy together (as you do). Pick your preference and roll with it. :D

The club is pulsing with energy as Magnus makes his way across the floor. The music isn’t too loud, just loud enough to provide an illusion of anonymity while giving people room to talk. He walks over to the bar, getting the bartender’s attention with a smile and a tilt of his head. Shortly thereafter, a glass is placed in front of him, the cocktail inside perfectly mixed. He raises it to his lip and turns back towards the floor, his eyes passing over groups of people until he finds the one he’s looking for.

The man in question is seated in a large alcove, its floor slightly raised to allow him a better view of the club. He’s surrounded by gorgeous people, all of whom seem to be vying for his attention. Magnus watches as a beautiful seelie leans over the armrest, leaning into his personal space and breathing words into his ear that Magnus instantly knows can be nothing but an invitation. He watches the man run a hand up the seelie’s neck, into his hair, pulling him in until their lips are a fraction away from touching.

And then, as though the man can feel Magnus’ eyes on him, he turns his head, locking eyes with Magnus from across the room.

He smiles, dark and promising. For a moment, Magnus forgets his mission—the other man’s eyes drawing him in until he’s helpless against them.

Alexander Lightwood, High Warlock of Brooklyn. Magnus has read his file a million times over, but nothing could have prepared him for the reality of him. He reflexively reaches for the seraph blade at his hip to steady himself, then inwardly curses at finding the holster empty. The club has a strict no weapons policy—one that even the highest ranking among the Nephilim aren’t allowed to side step. Magnus slides his hand into his pocket instead, wrapping his fingers tightly around his stele.

It helps. Somewhat. But then Alec Lightwood raises an eyebrow—in question or challenge, Magnus doesn’t know—and Magnus finds his self-control crumble.

“You should go to him,” the bartender comments from behind. “It’s rude to keep the High Warlock waiting.”

Magnus downs the rest of his drink and goes.

Alec’s entourage seems even larger up close. Magnus counts at least a dozen people seated in the alcove with him, talking and laughing. They quiet as Magnus approaches, and Magnus can feel the way their eyes zero in on the black runes on his skin. 

As far as he can tell, there are no other Shadowhunters in this club—and from what he learned through his research, he might very well be the first one of his kind who dares set his foot inside the place. He ignores the stares of other patrons as he passes, putting his full focus on the man in front of him.

“Mr Lightwood. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Alec stays in his chair, lounging comfortably back as he tilts his head to the side and looks Magnus up and down. “Pleasure is all mine. I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced?”

“I’m Magnus Bane,” Magnus replies, even as he pushes down the hot thrill that runs through him at Alec’s words. “Head of the New York Institute. I have a request to make.”

The corner of Alec’s mouth twitches. “A request? From a Shadowhunter? Picture me shocked.”

Magnus squares his shoulders. “It’s important. Umbra demons have been detected around New York, and they’re preying on Mundanes. I need a clairvoyance charm.”

“Don’t you guys have a rune for that?” Alec replies, raising an eyebrow in a way that Magnus would interpret as teasing, were they any other people than they are.

He sighs and reaches into his pocket, pulls out the jewel he brought from the vault in the Institute. “I believe I can make it worth your while.”

Something dark flashes in Alec’s eyes. He sits up straighter and holds out his hand. “Let me see.” 

Magnus lets the jewel drop into his hand, though he still keeps a firm hold of the chain it’s hanging from. It’s a large black opal, cut to the shape of an arrowhead. Alec turns it over, and runs a single finger over the inscription on the back. 

“‘ _ Fuck time? _ ’”

“According to legend, this necklace was once a gift from a mortal man to his immortal lover,” Magnus replies. “It was originally meant to read ‘forever yours’, but a fight between them on the sore subject of the inevitable end to their relationship made him change his mind.”

Alec closes his hand around the gem, using his grip on it to pull Magnus closer. “Oh, really? Is  _ that _ what the legend says?”

Magnus bites back a grin, letting himself be pulled even further, close enough that he has to put his free hand on the seat next to Alec’s leg to keep his balance. “Mhm. The story has a happy ending though; I believe the fight was resolved most satisfactorily that very night.”

Alec chuckles. His warm breath ghosts along Magnus’ cheek, sending a hot shiver of excitement dancing down Magnus’ spine. Then, to Magnus’ surprise, he gently pulls the chain away from Magnus’ fingers and opens the clasp, fastening it again around the back of Magnus’ neck.

“You should keep this; it suits you,” Alec murmurs, letting his hands linger for a moment at the nape of Magnus’ neck and sending another hot shiver through him. “I have another favour in mind, one that I’ll gladly trade for the magic you need.”

Magnus subconsciously wets his lips at the tone of Alec’s voice. Warm, deep, with an undertone of infinite promise. “Oh?”

Alec’s hands travel down over his shoulders, then his arms, guiding him forward until he has Magnus straddling his lap, their hips only inches from touching. “I want the pleasure of everyone in this room—as much of it as you can bring me. Would you be willing to give me that?”

He underlines his request by lifting his hips, letting Magnus feel the hot, hard line of him, pressing up right against Magnus’ own, rapidly hardening cock.

Magnus indulges himself for a few moments, pressing back against Alec’s body as he steals a few glances around the room. Everyone in the alcove with them are watching the events unfold with open excitement, several while getting themselves more comfortable on the various divans and chairs that are bracketing Alec’s. Magnus feels their eyes on him as he allows himself another slow, grind of his hips, finding himself growing quickly breathless at the thought of getting more of it.

Still, as distracting as the rising heat of the room is, Magnus isn’t here only for himself. He has a mission to fulfill—negotiations to complete.

He turns his full attention back to Alec, leaning in to speak quietly into his ear, while his hips press back down again. “What  _ exactly _ is it that you want me to give you?”

Alec grabs him by the hips, thrusting up a few times as a low moan breaks from his throat. They’re both fully hard now, moving against each other in a sinuous rhythm that will soon become maddening if they can’t get out of some of their clothes.

“I want—” Alec starts, then breaking off on another moan as Magnus grinds their cocks together. His hands on Magnus’ hips tighten for a moment, and then push back, creating enough distance for both of them to catch their breaths. Then he holds up a closed hand between them, moves this other hand in a flowing pattern around it, and then opens it to reveal a glowing circle inside it.

“I want you to harvest the pleasure of this room,” he tells Magnus. “One orgasm—minimum— from every person here. The energy of each one will charge this ring, and once it’s at full power, I want you to bring it to me, and fuck every single drop of its power into me while I make you share it.” He raises an eyebrow at Magnus in clear challenge, a wicked smile playing on his lips. “What do you think, Shadowhunter? Are you up to the task?”

His words wash through Magnus like a heatwave, pulling all his blood south. He looks around the room and considers his options, finding the decision to be one of the easiest he’s ever made. There are hundreds of warlocks who can provide the charm he’s after, but Magnus is willing to bet that none of them will offer him a deal that’s even half as…  _ mutually beneficial _ as the one Lightwood is proposing. 

In reply, he pushes himself off Alec’s lap, his hand closing around the glowing circle as he moves to rid himself of his clothes.

Alec watches him as he strips out of his leather jacket and the black shirt underneath, then his belt and pants, boots and socks. The other people in the room watch as well, a dozen pair of eyes moving heatedly over Magnus’ skin as he rids himself of each piece of fabric and leather. Once he’s naked, he crosses one leg in front of the other, turning slowly on the spot, relishing the sharp intakes of breath and appreciative murmurs from his audience. Then he catches Alec’s eyes again, holding his gaze steady as he reaches down to take himself in hand, giving his cock a few slow pulls before starting to ease the ring down the length. It slides into place easily, finding the perfect spot right at the root of his erection, and tightening there until it’s snug enough to make sure it won’t release until Alec’s say-so. It’s equally clear that  _ Magnus _ won’t be allowed to either. He closes his eyes briefly, arousal throbbing within him at the thought.

Assigning himself this mission might be the best idea he’s had all year.

“Where would you like me to start?” he asks, voice coming out lower and more affected than intended.

Alec smiles and turns his head to the right, beckoning for the seelie next to him to step forward and patting his lap in invitation.

The seelie smiles and does as told, leaning back against Alec’s body as he makes himself comfortable, his leather-clad thighs spreading so that they’re bracketing the outside of Alec’s own. He’s bare-chested, with intricate patterns of golden vines running up and down his torso and arms, specks of gold continuing up his neck and into his dark hair.

“Magnus, meet Tarquin,” Alec says, as his hands casually move up the inside of the other man’s thighs to the front of his pants, making quick work of his button and zip. “On your knees.”

Another shiver of heat runs through Magnus as he follows the command, his eyes holding Alec’s as he drops to his knees between the two pairs of spread legs. He leans forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the inside of Tarquin’s thigh. Two pairs of eyes follow his progress as he moves higher, working his mouth over smooth leather until he reaches where the long, hard length of Tarquin’s erection is straining against it, trapped within its confines.

Magnus looks up at Alec, raising an eyebrow. “Some assistance, perhaps?”

Alec’s eyes blaze with heat. His hands move from Tarquin’s thighs to his groin, reaching inside the open pants to pull out his cock. Instead of withdrawing again once he’s done, however, his touch lingers, one hand wrapping itself around Tarquin’s erection in a loose fist, while the other goes to the back of Magnus’ head, pulling him closer.

Tarquin lets out a string of curses as Magnus takes him in his mouth and allows Alec to synch up their movements so that his lips brush the edge of Alec’s hand with every stroke. They fall into an easy rhythm together, and Magnus lets himself get lost in sensation. The ring around the base of his own cock grows warmer every time he bobs his head, making heat lick up and down the length of his spine. Needing more, he pulls himself up a little higher on his knees, giving himself better leverage as he pushes both men’s thighs further apart and takes a firm hold of Alec’s ass over his pants.

He lowers his head and pulls with his hands, lifting Alec’s hips off the seat and taking Tarquin’s right along with him, pulling Tarquin’s cock deep into himself. The hand Alec had around the base instead grabs hold of Magnus’ hair, pulling sharply in equal parts admonishment and praise, and drawing a low, choked-off moan from Magnus’ throat.

“Fuck, you guys are going to kill me,” Tarquin breathes out, and Magnus detects a note of near-reverence in his voice that makes him want to redouble his efforts. He tightens his hold on Alec’s ass, guiding his hips into a quick, dirty rhythm.

Alec’s hand tightens in his hair, holding Magnus in place as his hips follow Magnus’ lead, fucking up as Mangus goes down, helping him push Tarquin’s pleasure towards the breaking point. Another surge of heat runs through him as he imagines getting Alec’s pants off as well, of being able to draw desperate, choked-off moans from him by adding a finger or two to the mix. He groans, low in his throat, the sound turning wet and muffled around the throbbing head of the cock in his mouth. He moves one hand up to press against Alec’s sac, squeezing it lightly as he pushes down with his body, grinding Tarquin’s ass down against Alec’s cock while taking him a little deeper. 

The ring around his cock flares with heat as Tarquin’s release floods his mouth, making Magnus’ eyes roll back in his head behind closed lids, as a feedback loop of pleasure grabs him and pulls him in for the ride. A sharp pain at the top of his head sends him for another spin, and he doesn’t register that he’s being pulled up off his knees and wrapped in two sets of arms until Alec’s mouth crashes down against his own. A hot tongue slips between his lips, chasing what Magnus has yet to swallow and making both of them moan. A second set of lips press against Magnus’ throat, sharp teeth grazing over his runes and fuelling his arousal as his kiss with Alec deepens and intensifies. 

Magnus’ dick throbs when Alec finally pulls away, and then again, as he watches him share a joke and a quick kiss with Tarquin, as the man gracefully untangles himself. As soon as he’s gone, Alec reaches for him again, twisting Magnus around and pulling him down into his lap—grinding up hard against him while his mouth finds Magnus’ again in a desperate kiss.

Magnus fumbles behind himself, needing Alec’s pants out of the way. The ring around his cock throbs deliciously, making him feel a curious mix of powerless and perfectly in control. The hard line of Alec’s dick rubs against his taint, the biting metal of his zipper catching his skin every now and then until Alec finally reaches down with a muffled curse and pushes them out of the way. Magnus shifts his weight, leaning forward to give Alec better access, only to groan in frustration when Alec pulls him back down on his lap and Magnus realises that there’s still a layer of thin stretchy fabric between them.

“Not yet,” Alec breathes into his ear, wrapping his arms tightly around his chest. He presses a kiss to Magnus’ throat and then raises his head and surveys the room. “Mary, you’re up next.”

The next angel-knows-how-long passes Magnus by in a haze of ever-deepening, maddening pleasure. Alec keeps him on his lap, grinding up against his ass while a beautiful werewolf uses his hands and dick to get herself off twice, then moves them down unto a soft, padded area on the floor and rims him until Magnus is three quarters out of his mind while Magnus collects another four orgasms from people who place themselves under his mouth. Alec keeps a firm, grounding hand around him as a vampire with curiously pointed ears is given first permission to push inside, Alec’s fingers teasing the swollen head of Magnus’ cock as he’s fucked into oblivion.

With every orgasm he harvests from the room, the ring around his cock grows hotter, allowing him to share in every person’s pleasure without fully attaining it for himself. It’s exquisite and maddening all at once, and his only solace is the way Alec keeps kissing him, they way Alec’s breathing hitches and desperate moans are torn from his throat alongside Magnus’ as he fights his own body to keep himself on the right side of the knife’s edge they’re balancing on.

When the last person shudders to completion between them and moves away, Alec’s eyes is nearly all pupil, his breaths coming hard and fast as though he’s been running a marathon. He looks up from between Magnus’ legs, letting the head of Magnus’ cock pop out from between his lips. His gaze roams over Magnus’ body, sending shivers across his skin. Magnus reaches for him, pulling his knees up higher as he guides Alec up his body. Their mouths meet in a soft kiss, both of them trembling slightly as their lips brush together.

“New plan?” Alec whispers, quiet enough that none of the people hungrily watching them are able to hear.

Magnus shakes his head minutely, chasing Alec’s lips for another lingering kiss. “Merely an extra stop on the way.” He reaches between them and wraps his hand around Alec’s cock, guiding him to where he wants him, then smiles and raises an eyebrow in challenge. “After all, I still have one person left in the room to collect an orgasm from.”

Alec drops his head into the crook of his neck, muffling the groan that breaks from his throat against Magnus’ skin. His hips push forward, following Magnus’ lead until he’s fully seated inside of him, and then shifts experimentally. “Fuck, you’re so wet.”

Magnus hums in agreement and wraps his legs around his back. He feels loose and relaxed, dreamy to the point of almost being able to ignore the insistent throb in his cock. The slight soreness from already having been fucked a few times is countered by the slickness of left-over lubricant, making the slide of Alec’s dick inside him smooth and easy. He arches his back and stretches out his arms above his head, luxuriating in the slow waves of pleasure that roll over his skin.

“You’re not playing fair,” Alec murmurs, his breath hitching in his throat as Magnus lifts his hips a fraction higher and clenches around him, pulling Alec even deeper inside himself.

Magnus smirks and does it again, crossing his calves behind Alec’s back to keep him firmly in place. “I play to win. Now come inside me.”

Alec groans against his throat, trying to formulate a protest even as his hips pick up their pace, fucking desperately into him. Magnus urges him on with his hips and legs, shuddering with every thrust as Alec’s pleasure echoes through him. Alec's arms are around his back, his hands grasping for purchase on his shoulders, his breathing against Magnus neck sharp and laboured as he climbs towards his peak. Magnus feels it the second he starts to come, everything in Alec’s body tensing up, his grip on Magnus tightening almost to the point of pain. The ring around his cock flares with heat, magically,  _ impossibly _ keeping his own orgasm at bay as a shadow of mind-numbing pleasure explodes outward from deep inside his core, washing over him in thick, hot pulses. 

He keeps rocking his body against Alec’s after it’s over, chasing the last dregs of pleasure and wrapping his arms around their heads to shield them both a little from the sudden sparks of vulnerability that spring up in the cracks between Alec’s desperate hold on his body and the broken moans that get muffled against the skin of Magnus’ neck. He tilts his head, seeking Alec’s mouth to help ground the beautiful man in his arms, fingers carding soothingly through his hair.

As soon as their lips meet, the heat between them starts again, throwing Mangus completely off guard. Alec’s kisses burn through the core of him, sending fire licking through his bloodstream, heading straight for his cock. The magical ring throbs around him, drawing a hoarse-sounding moan from somewhere deep inside his chest. He feels like he’s been on edge for hours and a single touch to his cock could easily push him over it—except the touches keep on coming, and he’s no closer to finding the release he craves than he was when he stepped into the club.

It’s excruciating and exquisite all in one; Magnus’ body is at war, caught between sensations as it fights to rationalise what’s happening to it. He reaches between his legs and takes himself in hand, giving his aching cock a few firm strokes to relieve some of the pressure.

Alec’s hand covers his, letting Magnus fuck up into their joint grip for a few moments before gently guiding his hand away.

“Soon,” he promises, pressing a soothing kiss right over Magnus’ racing heart. “Almost there, just a little further.”

Magnus’ head spins when Alec kisses him again, deep and slow now that his own desperation has faded, taking the time to fully explore the connection between them. A low hum of conversation starts up around them, excitement charging the air as Alec pulls out of him and shifts back on his knees, a single finger tracing the black lines of the runes on Magnus’ chest, one by one.

“You’ve completed your task, Shadowhunter,” he says, the earlier look of complete power and confidence back on his face. He turns his head, giving a nod to another warlock seated close by, who rises gracefully and walks over to where Alec was sitting previously, withdrawing an amulet from a chest on the floor and handing it back to him. 

“Thank you, Jonas,” Alec says. “Stay close; I have another couple of things I’d like you to do for me shortly.”

He turns back to Magnus and lays the amulet down on his chest. “One clairvoyance charm, as requested.”

With great effort, Magnus reaches for it, holding it up in front of his face to verify its authenticity. As he focuses his energy on it, the scene around him subtly changes—glamours fading all around him, removing people’s marks and displaying different ones in their stead. He puts the amulet down, and his eyesight goes back to normal.

He turns his attention back to Alec. “It’s powerful. I’m pleased with it.”

Alec smiles, slow and breathtaking. “Good,” he says, leaning down and brushing an almost chaste kiss over Magnus’ lips. “Then I believe I’ll take my final payment now.”

He closes his eyes, and the room starts to shimmer and shift around them. When Magnus looks around, he finds that the padded area they’ve been fucking on has risen a couple of feet from the floor, effectively creating a stage in the centre of the alcove. 

Magnus swallows, anticipation burning hot inside him as Alec closes his hand around the base of his dick, whispering a few words and then slowly guiding the magical ring off of him. He hands it over to the other warlock and then moves down Magnus’ body, pressing an open-mouthed kiss to the head, his tongue flicking lightly across the slit.

Magnus cries out, fighting to pull enough air into his lungs as his balls draw up tight. “Oh. Oh, fuck.  _ Alec— _ ”

“Shhh, I’ve got you,” Alec murmurs in reply. He blows cool air down Mangus’ overheated shaft, then licks carefully across the head again before addressing the warlock behind him. “Jonas, lend me a hand, please? Mine are busy at the moment.”

Magnus’ eyes roll back in his head as Alec illustrates his point, sliding two of his fingers into Magnus, at the same time as Jonas does the same to him, opening him up for Magnus’ cock. Magnus ass clenches down around Alec’s fingers, desperately looking for more. He can practically taste his oncoming orgasm, every muscle in his body drawn tight like the string of a bow. He almost sobs in relief when Alec sends away his helper and climbs up his body, straddling Magnus’ hips and positioning his ass right above his aching cock.

The second Alec starts lowering himself down and Magus’ cock breaches him, it’s all over. He shouts out his pleasure as Alec’s ass starts to milk him dry, Alec’s hips fucking down against his in rhythmic circles as Magnus’ pleasure crests again, and again, and  _ again _ .

“That’s about half of them, I think,” Alec gasps, low and affected against his ear, pressing a soothing kiss to Magnus’ damp hairline as he stills the movement of his hips to give them both a short breather. “Ready for the next wave?”

Magnus can’t speak. He grips Alec’s hips with both hands, everything around him lost in blazing white-hot pleasure as he rolls them over and gets Alec up on his hands and knees. He buries himself back inside as the next orgasm cycles through him, the need to  _ fuck _ , to  _ come _ , to lose himself completely in Alec’s body maddening in its intensity.

Alec urges him on, words of praise falling from his lips as he pushes back against the hard, fast movements of Magnus’ hips, taking everything Magnus has to give him. Around them, people are clearly no longer satisfied with just watching, and the sounds of others lost in pleasure fuels Magnus’ own as the magic from the ritual keeps rolling through him. It makes him even harder, makes him want to show off. Makes him want to make Alec come apart at the seams in front of their eyes and make them see how breathtakingly gorgeous he is when he fully lets himself go. He leans forward and finds the angle he needs, then reaches around and wraps a hand around Alec’s weeping cock, inviting him to fuck into the tight circle of his fist.

Alec shudders and comes beneath him, his knuckles turning white from how tightly he’s gripping the bedding. Magnus isn’t far behind, and as the feedback loop of Alec’s last orgasm combines with the indescribable reality of him, Magnus lets the last vestiges of his own control go, too, emptying himself inside Alec and collapsing against his back, panting for breath.

They lie together, exhausted, shifting unto their sides as they come down from the high. The air shimmers as their eyes meet, the alcove they’re in changing shapes again to lower their dias and form a larger space on the floor, towards which the rest of the people start to gravitate. Magnus tunes out the sounds they make, turning his attention instead to the way Alec is tracing patterns on his skin, stroking along the lines of his runes.

“These look good on you,” Alec comments, leaning in to press a kiss to the  _ speed _ rune that sits below Magnus’ left ear.

Magnus grins, sliding his leg up the outside of Alec’s and hooking it around his hips, pulling them flush together. “So do you.”

Alec chuckles, then ducks his head and catches Magnus’ lips in a long, lingering kiss. “You look amazing on everyone,” he says huskily when they break apart for air. “But I think this is still my favourite part of the show.”

He strokes down Magnus’ chest again, making goosebumps form beneath the featherlight touch. “Hey,” he says, bringing Magnus’ focus back on himself after they both lose themselves for a while in each other’s touch, “you seem sympathetic; would you like to go out for a drink sometime?”

There’s a teasing glint in his eyes as he says it, and Magnus can’t hold back a smile, utterly charmed by the man in front of him. He leans in for another kiss, almost giddy from the way Alec chases his lips when he draws back again.

“That sounds fun.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Short comments  
> Long comments  
> Questions  
> Constructive criticism  
> “<3” as extra kudos  
> Reader-reader interaction
> 
> **Author Responses**  
>  This author replies to comments.


End file.
